KamiGami plus 3!
by Karkitty4321
Summary: 3 girls are hanging out in summer break but Zeus finds them interesting and instead of bringing Yui to the Garden, he brings them to help the Gods learn about Humans
1. 3 swords

? POV

Summer break…..we were only 3 days into it and we wanted to do so much, i still can't get the last day out of my mind. Everyone signing yearbooks, studying for final exams, and just hanging out for in school for the last time until they meet again in Summer.

That's what me and my friends di-wait…you don't know me? Oh, im Hope. Im a country girl, i moved to Florida last year and went to Greenwood Lakes Middle school: Home of the Eagles.

Cheesy right? I made a lot of friends. But i have 2 best friends: Taylor and Riker. They were the first 2 people i met on the day i came here. They always sticked with me till the end, but we all belong to different social groups.

Taylor, she's very popular and she went out with like...15 different guys. She looks like your average popular girl. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, wears things that are in style, i'm somewhat opposite of her because i have amber brown hair and wear casual clothes but we're somewhat alike.

Riker on the other hand...is the opposite of both of us. Tomboy, mostly has no friends except us, likes to be alone a lot. What makes her stand out is her Silver eyes, not grey, SILVER. Dark brown hair, wears boy clothes most of the time. No one really understands her, but everyone knows that she can really kick ass! She's the best fighter in the whole school so i wouldn't get on her nerves if i were you.

But we somehow became friends, and we all have 1 thing in common: We LOOOOOVVVE ANIME! It's always been in us and we're not afraid to show it. I like Slice of Life and Comedy, Taylor likes Harem and Comedy, and Riker likes Horror and Action. Im not surprised…

But something happened to us we REALLY didn't expect to happen. I'll give you a hint, it has TONS of cute boys in it, and they're Gods! If you know what im talking about, then don't spoil it! It will be clear eventually. It started on a hot, boring summer day. Riker and Taylor were at my house playing Cards against Humanity.

" **What does Hitler hate the most?"** I asked. I could see them choosing which card to put wisely. They were finally ready i turned them over. " **Hitler hates….Deez..Nuts?"** I looked at snickering Riker and looked at Taylors card.

" **Hitler hates the Jews….isn't that kinda obvious?"**

" **Well i answered the question correctly, did i not?"** I sighed and chose her card as the winner.

" **WHAT?! Why did you choose hers?!"** Riker yelled.

" **Because that was technically correct."** I replied.

" **But it was funny!"**

" **No it wasn't."** Taylor and me said at the same time.

" **Whatever, do you mind if i go get a Pepsi?"** Riker asked. " **Sure"** I replied. She went in the garage to go get Pepsi. " **Hey what are you gonna do for Vacation?"** Taylor asked me.

" **I dunno, i'll probably go back up to Georgia and visit family."**

" **Im going to a beach house in Daytona beach, i heard Riker's going to her uncle's studio to record her playing her guitar."**

Riker started playing guitar after watching Angel Beats, she even has the exact same electric guitar as Yui. Crimson red, it's really beautiful. She got inspired to join a rock band but she just hasn't found one so she's gonna record herself playing so she can get out to the media and just maybe a rock band will see how good she plays and will offer her a place in the band.

" **I hope some group recognises her, she's kinda young but i think she'll-"**

" **Hey Hope, there's something shining in the garage."** Riker came in. I looked at her dumbfounded. " **Huh? Shining? Lemme see!"** I stood up and walked toward the garage, i guessed Taylor and Riker were following me. I opened the garage door and saw a blue light glowing from all the way in the back.

" **What the hell?"** We started walking towards the blue light until we surrounded a box which the light originated from. " **Hope...do you know what this is?"** Taylor asked me.

" **I have no clue, guess we're gonna have to find out."** I lifted the lid and took it off, there were 3 swords in there.

1 was Purple which had engravings of roses, another was Pink and had engravings of Hearts, and the last one was a Blue with engravings of Lightning. " **Woah…..look at these!"** Taylor exclaimed in amazement. Our 3 hands reached for the 3 swords and once we touched them, i felt a non-painful shock in my hand. I guess that was the same for the others because they pulled their hand away.

A few seconds later, i felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier until i couldn't hold myself anymore and i fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. We've been technically kidnapped?

No POV

Taylor opened her eyes and slowly sat up, she saw Riker and Hope passed out on the floor next to swords that were back at Hope's house. the Pink one was next to her but she needed to check on them first.

" **Hope! Riker! Wake up!"** She shook both of them with all her might until they both opened their eyes. " **Taylor stop shaking me!"** Riker whined, Hope just sprang right up and looked around.

" **Where are we?"**

" **I dunno. Did someone kidnap us?!"** Taylor started to panic and didn't know what to do.

" **OH I AIN'T GONNA BE KIDNAPPED, NOT TODAY! C'mon guys, we gotta find a way out of here!"** She helped her up and Hope. " **We should split up so that-"**

" **NO. Do you know what happens when you split up? Nothing good!"** Riker protested.

" **But we'll cover more ground if we split, let's all meet back here in 15 got it?"** They nodded in agreement but just as they were about to leave, the 3 swords shrunk and turned into necklaces. " **Ugh...i don't do necklaces but it looks pretty c-"**

" **Humans…"** A voice startled the 3 girls. " **How sad...that you've been caught up in this cruel game."** He came out from under the shadows, dull green hair, red eyes.

" **Um...sir…..are you Ok? You don't look-"**

" **Stay away!"** Hope was cut off by his warning. " **Don't come close to me, it will bring you misery!"**

" **...Do you have the Measles or something?"** He didn't answer and walked away. " **...That was awkward. Look let's just split up."** They finally split up and Taylor walked down the hallway, she saw a bunny and decided to follow it. The bunny went into a classroom of some sort and there stood a boy with purple hair, and cinnamon eyes.

" **Um...hey..do you know where this place is?"**

" **Who can say?"** he answered calmly. Just then a turqoise haired boy walked in with the exact cinnamon eyes as the other. " **Brother, i can't find Usamaro…"** He then instantly looked at Taylor. " **Who are you?"** He demanded in a harsh voice.

He walked up to her and cornered her so she couldn't get away from his sight. " **Are you from here?"** He asked harshly. " **Woah! Calm down-"**

" **Tell me! What is this place and who the fu-"**

" **Hey."** He turned around and Riker was standing there watching the whole thing.

" **Listen Blue boy, she's my friend. One of my only friends to be exact. And im positive you don't know this so im gonna tell you now: I do NOT let ANYONE speak to my friends like that. So i suggest you stop interrogating her before i make you."** He was silent for a few seconds until he finally spoke.

" **I'm just trying to help us all. You're stuck here too right?"**

" **Yeah. And?"**

" **She looked suspicious, that's all. But who are YOU?"** He asked harshly again but not as harsh.

" **...Riker. And that's Taylor."** She replied.

" **Brother, i don't think they know either."** The purple haired guy implied.

" **Oh, really? Whatever, let's go see if the others are here Brother."** Riker and Taylor were about to follow. " **Don't follow us!"** He scowled and they went out of the room. " **Geez….he's scary!"**

" **He's scary, but not to me."**

 **((Im just gonna skip the rest to where they are teleported to Zeus))**

 _ **HOPE, TAYLOR, RIKER, PLEASE COME IN**_

They opened the door and saw a middle aged man sitting on a throne. They walked towrads him hoping that he would give them some answers.

" **Hello, i am Zeus; King of the Gods."**

You could here crickets in the background as they looked at him like he must be joking.

" **Im sorry...What?"** Hope asked.

" **This is sudden, i know. But i have chosen you girls to do a special task. You see, the bond between humans and gods has become very weak and the gods have been ignoring humans prayers. At this rate, a terrible fate is sure to happen. So i have brought the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity, to educate them.**

" **Educate?"** Hope asked.

" **Yes, educate. You have already met some: The norse Gods, Balder and Loki. The japanese Gods Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, and the greek God Hades. By teaching these young Gods about humans and their emotion, the terrible future can be avoided. That is why i created this school, it is an academy of the gods. And you girls will learn alongside them, and teach them about humanity."**

" **WHAT?!"**

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"**

" **OH HELL NO!"**

" **Sorry, you don't decide. I do. And you're not going to leave this world until the plan has been fulfilled."**

Hope took both of Taylor and Riker's hands and pulled them to the side.

" **Guys what do we do?"**

" **We ain't doing this!"** Riker protested.

" **But these are Gods Riker, GODS. They can whip our asses when they want to!"**

" **That's true but…"**

" **The boys are cute if you know what i mean!"**

" **You said it!"** Hope and Taylor high fived eachother.

" **And besides when that Blue haired guy was walking out you were looking at him, hehehe!"** Riker's face turned red.

" **Shut up! He just has problems, ya know?"**

" **Plus if we don't do it we won't be able to go back! I think we all know what we have to do."**

" **Fine….we don't have anything to do for the whole summer so i guess we'll have to do this."** They went back in front of Zeus.

" **We'll do it."**

" **BUT! I want my electric guitar."** Riker demanded.

" **And could i please have my diary?"** Hope asked.

" **And i need makeup!"** Taylor whined.

" **As you wish."** In an instant Riker had her Crimson red guitar, Hope had her flower and animal sticker decorated diary, and Taylor had her big makeup kit.

" **I will teleport you to your rooms, tomorrow you will be meeting all the Gods. Until then, get some rest."** Before they knew it, they were in 3 separate rooms. This was going to be a wild ride….


	3. Don't wake up Riker, Takeru

No POV

" **Good morning young Gods, welcome to my-...Has anyone seen Riker?"** Zeus asked. " **She must have slept in...i'll go get h-"** Taylor was cut off by Zeus.

" **No, God of the Sea. "**

" **What?!"** He yelled.

" **Please go get Riker out of her room. That's an order."**

" **Why do I have to go?!"**

" **You have the room next to her, plus you don't have a shirt. So you can go put one on after you wake her up."** Takeru was actually shirtless because he was in a rush.

" **Ugh, Fine!"** He sped walk down the hallway towards Riker's room. He went to the door and knocked on it loudly. " **RIKER! GET UP!"** Nothing. " **RIKER JUST COME OUT OR ELSE IM GETTING YOU OUT!"** Still nothing. " **That's it! IM COMING IN!"**

He opened the door, his cinnamon eyes widened as he saw Riker on the floor unconscious.

" **Oh my...Oh my god! W-what do i do?!"** He started hyperventilating until he got the guts to go over to her body. " **Riker! RIKER!"** He shook her body and she turned over, showing the dark red electric guitar and she was basically hugging it.

" **...What...is that?" ((He's a god and he doesn't know a lot about human things))** He stared at the guitar and forgetting about Riker. He saw the array of strings and ran his hand over it. The rough yet beautiful sound made him jump back. He touched it again and it only made him flinch slightly.

He then struck it with full force making a loud, rough sound. He then remembered about Riker.

" **R-Riker! C'mon please wake up, this isn't funny!"** He lifted her torso with his arms.

 **(( Let me remind you that he is shirtless... oh boy.))**

" **RIKER!"** Her Silver eyes opened up slightly and then they were half-lidded. " **H-huh…?"** She sat up and looked up at Takeru's face. " **Oh….hey blue boy. What are you-"** She not only realized he was shirtless, but she also realized that he was kind of hugging her, shirtless.

" **What the….."**

" **GET YOUR F*CKING HANDS OFF MY F*CKING BODY YOU PERVY BASTARD!"**

 **12 minutes later…**

Takeru and Riker came back, Takeru had a shirt on but a red bruised faced; From the slapping and punching. Riker was in her casual clothes with bruised knuckles. " **What took you guys so long?"** Loki asked. " **THIS guy right here decided to do something he shouldn't have done."** She glared at him and looked back. " **So you wanted us here, correct?"** She asked Zeus.

" **Yes, fellow Gods. Welcome to my garden, my academy...**

" **Oh cut the crap!** **You're behind all of this?"** Takeru yelled. **((Susanoo))**

" **Japanese God of the Sea, Susanoo. Japanese god of the Moon, Tsukuyomi. Norse god of Light, Balder. God of Fire, Loki. God of Thunder, Thor. Greek god of the Underworld, Hades. God of Fertility, Dionysos. And god of the Sun, Apollon….."**

" **You will all be learning about humans in order to revive the ancient link between humans and Gods."**

" **Do you really think we're just going to listen to you?"** Loki asked.

" **Bring me and my brother back to our world!"** Takeru demanded. " **Or else…"**

Ribbons of water circled around him and he was ready to strike. Riker's eyes widened. _**  
**_" _ **Wait….he could have just used that all this time? Oh wow, that proves he is a coward."**_

" **There will be hell to pay."** Loki held a fireball in his hand. The 2 boys jumped up to him to strike but once Zeus slammed his staff on the ground a force pushed them back. Loki fell on his feet and Riker snickered when Takeru fell on his ass.

" **If you use your powers indiscriminately, this academy will be destroyed. Therefore…"**

He raised his staff which created a ball of light, Yellow ribbons of light came to each God and gave them an accessory. Apollon got a ring with a green gem in it, Hades got a necklace with a red gem, Dionysos got an earring with a dark green gem, Balder also got an earring but with a diamond, Thor got a piece of leather tied to his arm with a creamy white gem, Loki got a necklace with the fire symbol, Takeru got an anklet with a Aquamarine gem, Tsukuyomi got a bracelet with Amethyst.

Of course, the 3 girls had absolutely no clue what was going on. " **What is this? I can't get it off!"** Loki complained. He was struggling to get it off. Hope went up to Apollon to ask if it was the same for him. " **Apollon, can you take yours off?"** He tried to take it off but failed. " **Loki's right, it's impossible to take it off."**

" **Those shackles seal your divine powers. No one can defy me here, and those shackles are the proof!"** Zeus explained his clever plan.

" **That's enough!"** Loki shouted. He pressed the floor to try to activate his powers but to no avail they went away. " **What's...happening?"** Takeru tried the same but nothing would happen. " **Same with me…"**

" **You will study here. And when you earn the right to graduate, the shackles will remove by themselves."** The 3 girls looked at there sword necklaces. Since they couldn't get them off, they thought that those were shackles too. Zeus then summoned a Chandelier like ball and it hanged from the surface.

" **Once you understand the human heart, this container will be filled. You have 1 year, if you cannot fill it within a year then you can never return back to your own world...Forever."** They gasped at the words he told them.

" **This isn't funny!"** Takeru yelled.

" **Are you serious?"** Thor asked.

" **Zeus, that's tyrannical!"** Hades yelled.

" **I will not entertain protests,it has already been decided. Thoth…"** A white haired man walked into the main room. " **This man will be your instructor."**

" **I'm the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth."** He introduced himself.

" **And your classmates will be…"** Zeus slammed his staff again and then automatic talking. " **These many spirits."** People we're around everyone in an instant.

" **Hope, Taylor, Riker. Your responsibility is to lead the Gods to graduation. Is that clear?"**

" **..."**

" **Tomorrow morning, you will all gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoon's entrance ceremony. That is all, you are dismissed for today. You girls, come with me."** Thoth walked back into the hallway. The girls of course followed him.

" **Zeus modeled this school after human schools. All necessary facilities have been provided, there's even food in the cafeteria."**

" **Hey isn't he being a little bit too forceful? I mean our famalies must be worried about us!"** Hope worried.

" **Don't worry, once you graduate, you will be able to go back to the time and place before you came here through the power of Chronos."**

" **But that still doesn't mean he can-"** Hope was immediatley pushed to the wall.

" **HEY! NO RAPING ALLOWED!"** Riker tried to pull Thoth back but he was too strong. " **Zeus has the future in mind for both Humans and Gods. Oh and take good care of that necklace."** He then started walking again.

" **You can go to your dorms now, good night girls."** He left the girls in the Girls's dorm's room. They were silent for a bit, standing infront of their dorm rooms.

" **HOLY CRAP, THEY'RE ACTUALLY GODS."** Riker admitted.

" **Apollon looks sooooo cute!"**

" **We're not here to see how cute they are Taylor… Look let's just get some rest for tomorrow, Riker don't play the guitar all night!"** Hope shot a glare at Riker.

" **Ok, ok! I won't stay up!"**

" **Good. Good night guys."** Hope went in her room and closed the door. Same with Taylor and Riker. Tomorrow they were going to start at the academy…..yay…?


	4. Entrance Ceremony

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! And i will be updating to probably 1 to 3 days, not sure it's summer for me and i'm going A LOT of places with my friends and stuff plus i'm trying to teach myself how to play Dango Daikazoku on the piano and then hopefully guitar. But yeah anyway, ON WITH DA STORY!**

Riker's POV

I instantly sat up out of bed with my fistsup ready to punch someone.

" **Show yourself you son of a bitch!"** The room was quiet and only birds chirping broke the silence.

" **Where is that Blue boy…."** I said looking around the room, it looked the same as yesterday. I slowly got out of bed and walked towards the closet and opened the door. Nothing, the bathroom, nothing. I looked out the window and saw Blue boy sleeping on a tree, at least he's not in my 'drawers'. I remembered that today we were starting this god-school thingy and looked at the uniform i was supposed to wear.

" _ **I ain't wearin' that skirt. Nope."**_ So i just on a white shirt, red tie, indigo Converse hoodie, and jeans. I really didn't care what i was wearing as long as it wasn't entirely that uniform.

The old hag said to go to the auditorium right? ….Yeah. I headed out of the room and down the hallway. I walked into a crowd of people, probably the spirits. They made way for me because i guess i looked different to them. I walked into the auditorium only to see that NO ONE WAS THERE…

" _ **Guess i'm the only one here…"**_

" **W-WOAH!"** I heard something fall on the floor, i turned around to see Balder face-planted on the floor. " **G-Good morning..."**

" **Oh, hi Balder."** I grabbed his hand and helped him up.

" **Im so glad you remembered my name."** He said with a gentle smile.

" **It's a good thing you came…"** I replied.

" **It's my first time attending a school so i'm very excited! ….Hey.."** His smile formed into a poker face.

" **What's wrong?"**

" **You know Susanoo right?"**

" **Oh yeah, Blue boy? Of course i know him, he was trying to make a move on me…."** I remembered what happened yesterday...That bastard got what he deserved!

" **Have you always been close?"**

" **HUH?! CLOSE?! NUH-UH. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"**

" **Just wondering…"** Just then Hope and Taylor came in. " **Hey gu-...Riker you're….YOU WOKE UP BEFORE US! IT'S A MIRACLE!"** Hope exclaimed. Taylor just stared wide eyed at me.

" **I think all sinners just got removed from the earth…"** That's all she really said.

Taylor's POV

She actually woke up before us...you don't see THAT everyday. Apollon & Tsukito walked in and Apollon acknowledged Hope. " **Good Morning Fairy-san! Good Morning Balder-san!"**

He ran over to Hope with a big smile on his face. Not a lot of people back at Greenwood have good personalities like these people, i mean we have tons of fights, i haven't seen a guy with a personality like him in like 6 months.

 **((Btw Greenwood lakes middle school is a real place i go there))**

" **Looks like no one's coming."** I became Captain obvious right then.

" **Graduation is the only way out of the garden and they still refuse to join!"** Apollon sulked.

" **What do you do at an entrance ceremony anyway?"** Balder asked. Me and my friends were silent. I guess we all remembered that the 3 of us were _not_ Japanese.

" **Entrance ceremony…..i think like….the principal welcomes you or something like that.."** I suggested.

"' **Entrance ceremony i think like the principal welcomes you or something like that'"** Tsukito copied down what i said in his student handbook.

" **Um, you don't need to write down what i said!"**

"' **Um, you don't need to write down what i said!'"** He copied again. Ugh...this guy…

" **So in other words, the principal wants to take you under his spell by welcoming you."** Balder got completely off track.

" **And if you refuse,...what happens?"** Apollon asked.

" **Will we need a sacrifice? My brother could be a good one."** Tsukito added.

" **YES. GREAT IDEA…..um...PURPLE GUY!...oh crap Five nights at Freddy's…."** Riker shouted.

" **N-no! It's not an occult thing!"** I assured them.

" **Phew, thank goodness! Let's split up and see if we can convince the other gods to come to the ceremony!"** Apollon suggested.

" **Yeah that would be good."**

" **Ok!"** I replied.

Riker's POV

I walked down the hallway and saw Blue boy laying agaist a tree. I went over their to see if i could convince him to come to the ceremony. I walked up to him only to see black marker written on his face making him look like a girl. I covered my mouth to muffle my giggles.

" **Um….Susanoo…"** He woke up and he scowled at me.

" **What are you looking at?"** He asked.

" **Well….look."** I took out my phone and onto the camera and showed him the marker on his face.

" **...Huh…? Who did this?! Was it you!?"** He's pissed now!. " **I wish!"**

" **It was me."** Loki was hanging on the tree upside down. " **Why you little…!"**

" **Nice job Loki!"** I complimented.

" **Thanks! Catch me if you can~!"** Loki got off the tree and started running away. " **Get back here!"** Blue boy started running after him. I sighed knowing they weren't gonna come back for quite some time….I WANTED TO TAKE A PICTURE OF HIS FACE.

Taylor's POV

I turned the corner and saw Hades walking down the stairs.

" **Hades! Hey cou-"**

" **Stay away! Being near me will bring you misery."** He started walking away again.

" **...That's just sad….Just because you're the god of the Underworld doesn't mean you bring misery to people."** That caused him to stop in his tracks.

" **...How would you know?"**

" **I'm just talking logic. If you keep on telling yourself and others that you bring misery to people then misery will come to you instead of them….wait, no that's Karma….but something along those lines! And the only way out of this garden is to graduate and the only way to graduate is to learn about the human heart. Since you're not willing to graduate, then you can't out of here. I'm not telling you to graduate WITH us, i'm telling you to at least Grab a Human book** _ **and start reading.**_ **Because it's NOT GONNA READ ITSELF."**

I finished my speech and he stayed quiet but he turned around. " **Fine...i'll come to the ceremony..."**

" **YAY!"** I shouted happily.

" **You're personality changes quickly you know…"**

" **Does it look like i CARE?"** I put my hands on my hips.

" **No and i don't even know why i asked...let's just go. But please stay 6 feet away from me."** I then moved about 6 feet. " **Let's go!"**

Hope's POV

" **Sorry, Loki's not going so im not going."** Thor walked away and left me to just facepalm myself. " _ **Gosh, don't they wanna get out of here?"**_

" **Fairy-san! I got Dee-Dee! Or Dionysos. He's a greek god like me."** Apollon introduced me to Dionysos. " **Apollon insisted me to come, sounds like a chore but i'll help."**

" **There's no time left."** Balder told us.

" **We have to prepare for the entrance ceremony."** Tsukito added.

We found Riker and Taylor, Taylor got Hades too and we went to the auditorium to start cleaning it up. It was kinda fun hanging out with them!

Balder kept on falling, Riker kept on face palming, i showed Apollon the student handbook they gave to us, Taylor kept on looking at Tsukito strangely because Tsukito….was being Tsukito. Dee-Dee….I dunno WHAT he was doing… Hades was keeping 6 feet away from everybody. But it was fun overall.

" **The entrance ceremony will now begin, i will read the names of the new students….**

 **Aidoneus, Hades Aidoneus."**

" **Present."**

" **Apollon Agana Belea."**

" **Here!"**

" **Hope Grant."**

" **Here!"**

" **Taylor Speake."**

" **Here!**

" **Riker O'Grady"**

" **Here."**

" **Susanoo...Totsuka Takeru. Absent."**

" **Tsukuyomi...Totsuka Tsukito."**

" **Here."**

" **Dionysos Thrysos."**

" **Here."**

" **Balder Hringhorni."**

 **((Ok this is getting boring let's skip the names))**

" **The student representative will now state the pledge. Apollon, please come to the front!"**

" **Yes sir!"** Apollon walked up on stage and stared at Zeus firmly. " _ **Come on Apollon, you can do it!"**_ I thought.

" **I hereby swear. We, the students, enter this academy today. I am shocked by how sudden this has been. I am truly, truly shocked. Brought to an unfamiliar place, I don't know what will happen next. However, there must be a reason for this. Over the next year, not as gods but as humans, we will study their history, culture, and love. And with our wonderful new friends, i promise that we will all follow the academy's will and graduate."** He turned to the audience and put his fist in the air.

" **Let's do our best everyone!"** The audience clapped and cheered. That wasn't exactly the pledge, but it still works! The other gods and my friends congradulated Apollon, this maybe….won't be so bad...


	5. Riker can drive?

Hope's POV

" **Today we will be studying the human** anatomy, **which will be very important to your studies of humanity. The muscles in the human body can be** categorized **in several different ways."** Thoth explained to us. God i **knew** we had to learn about humans but I already learned this in Life science! And don't even get me started with the...RE-PRO-DUC-TION system..

" **Incantation."** I heard Apollon say.

" **Huh?"**

" **Is this an incantation?"**

((Ok I'm not gonna use bold italics anymore just for the heck of it))

I had no clue what that word meant but out of the corner of my eye I saw Tsukito writing VERY fast. He really is good at taking notes. Dionysos was sleeping and then he cooed: These grapes are delicious.

Thoth stopped for a second but then he continued with the lesson. Balder tried to wake Dionysos but while he was shaking him he tripped and fell down...what a shocker.

But you know ever since this school has started, we really haven't done anything fun. I mean sure we had our times with Apollon, Tsukito and the others who wanted to graduate but we really didn't have any fun. I think it's time for a trip to the beach!

At lunch I went over to Riker who was sitting next to Balder having lunch together, I'm not sure if I should ship Riker with Takeru or Balder.

"Hey guys. I think we should do something special in order to get the other gods to graduate!"

"Like what?" Riker asked.

"Well...there's a beach we can go to!"

"Really? I didn't know that, well I think we can convince them how fun the beach is! Balder, are you coming?"

"Of course I'll come! What's it like at the beach?"

"It's really fun! You get to swim in the ocean, play in the sand, relax in the sun, and even find tons of wildlife!" I explained. He then seemed to really want to go.

"I'll go see if Loki and Thor can come! Bye Riker, bye Hope!" He went to go to Loki's seat. I went to go tell Taylor about it, and Riker went to go convince some gods to join.

Riker's POV

I went over to Takeru and Tsukito, of course Takeru gave me the evil eye.

"What are you doing over here? Go back to your friends!"

"Look, since you're the 'God of the Sea and Storms' I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us." I answered calmly.

"...The beach? ...Brother, can I speak with you in private?" Without giving a chance for Tsukito to answer, he pulled him out of the cafeteria. I waited for awhile, does it really take that long to decide if you wanna go to the beach or not? They finally came back in.

"...We'll go..."

"Ok. Meet us by the water fountain outside when you're ready." Now I had to go get something that we need...

At Zeus's room

"What is it that you need?" He asked calmly.

"Ok first of all, are you always in that seat? Don't you ever go to the bathroom or...? But besides that, I need you to do me a BIG favor."

"And what might that be?"

"...I need a Toyota. A van to be exact."

"So you need an Automobile?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." He slammed his staff down and some magical stuff happened.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" I ran outside and saw the van parked outside of the school, perfect.

Taylor's POV

Oooh! I can't wait to go to the beach! Should I wear the green one, or the sunset one? ...Sunset! Maybe if I show this to Hades, it might shed some light on his darkness and he will become a REAL man!

But maybe i should show it to Tsukito too! Well...I wonder what he looks like in his bathing suit! I really can't wait, I walked out of my room wearing a bikini with a sunset color, I went outside to see my friends and the gods.

Hope was wearing a hot pink 1 piece and Riker was wearing a black rash guard and swimming shorts. The gods were wearing casual clothes, but wait...WHY THE HELL IS A VAN HERE?!

"Where did the van come from?"

"Even though Zeus is an asshole, he totally rocks!" She pointed to the silver van behind her which was being inspected by the Totsuka brothers and Loki.

"What is this called again?" Asked Loki.

"For the last time, it's a Car!" Hope said

"What does this 'Car' do?"

"Can it fly?"

"Where's the horses?" These boys ask A LOT of questions.

"You will see when you get in! Now, just grab this handle, and pull." Apollon was the first to try. He pulled it open and sat in the seat.

"This is comfortable! C'mon guys, get in!" The other gods followed in. I told Dee-Dee, Thor, Balder, and Loki to sit in the trunk.

"Now see the gray strap? Pull it over you and push it in that box until it clicks, the ones in the trunk don't have one so you're fine." They all did what Hope told them but there was one problem.

"WAIT! Who's gonna drive?"

"Me." Riker answered.

"You can drive?"

"Yep, my dad taught me at 12 years old."

"12 years old?!"

"What? He said when the apocalypse comes, I'm driving. But let's get going!" She started the car up, and by then, it was smooth sailing...

At the beach, Riker's POV

"Here we are!" We stared out into the blue water. Before I knew it, the gods shirts were all off and they were in their swim trunks and...wh...what the...what is he...

I stared at Takeru wearing a...what...what is that...?

"..."

"What are you staring at?"

"...what...are you...WHAT KIND OF BATHING SUIT IS THAT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO LOOK LIKE A STRIPPER? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE THEN DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"You...oh my god...look, just put on some sunblock and-"

"I don't need any 'sunblock'!" Takeru protested, "I'm the God of the Sea and Storms, why would I need this 'sunblock'?!"

"Sunblock protects you from getting sunburn, and sunburn really hurts! If you don't want to get your skin damaged then put some on!"

"No!"

"Ughh! Fine, get a sunburn! I dunno about you guys, but I'm going in the water!" I ran in the cool salt water and dived in, followed by Apollon, Hope, Takeru, Dionysos, and Loki.

Hopes POV

"Apollon! Check this out!" I called Apollon over here.

"What is it Fairy?"

"Look at that starfish!" I pointed at the red-ish sea animal lying on the sand.

"Wow! That looks cool! Can I touch it?"

"I don't think you should, it might be poisonous."

"Fairy..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Thank you...it was your idea to come to the beach and me and the others have been having a lot of fun so..."

"Um...you're welcome.." I said shyly. Apollon really is a gentlemen...and I would LOVE to have him as my boyfriend! Just then, the clouds turned dark, and the water turned cold.

Riker stopped chasing Takeru after she finally took out the small ponytail Takeru had at the back of his neck.

"Haha! Aww you look like a girl with your d-...HOLY CRAP IT'S FRIGGIN COLD! I'm getting out!"

"Hey give me back the hair tie!"

"You have to get it from me~!"

They ran out of the water chasing each other. Taylor was trying to...I guess...'seduce' Hades...?

"Hades, do you like my bathing suit?"

"Um...yes...?"

"Good! Because I picked it out Just. For. You." She giggled. I could actually see a tinge of red forming on his cheeks all the way from here.

"I think we should get ou-hey Apollon...are you ok?" I looked at the shaking Apollon.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here!" I guided him out the water. Looks like it just turned Autum...

A/N: See? I haven't abandoned this story!


	6. Fireworks!

At the house they went to, Taylor's POV

"SAY IT."

"NO."

"SAY IT."

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

Riker and Takeru kept on fighting. I would have to go on Riker's, she warned him to put on sunscreen but he didn't listen and now he's got a big sunburn on his back and he's STILL not saying she's right.

Meanwhile I have to get Hades to snuggle with me at the fire! I mean, I really don't see why people avoid him.

He's really nice, he's not a jerk, and (despite the pointed ears) is TOTES cute!

I went to him in the corner and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the fireplace but he resisted.

"Don't! I will bring misery to you!"

"Trust me, you haven't brung any misery to me. I would know! Now come over here and sit with me!"

"...fine." He said sheepishly. Seriously, how does he survive like this?!

He walked up with me towards the fire and we sat down. With the other gods chatting, we were just sitting there in awkward silence...

"So...what do you like to do for fun?"

"...I like to look at the stars."

"Cool! I like to hang out with my friends and go partying!"

He stayed silent for awhile so I thought something was wrong.

"What's up?"

"...Can you look up at the stars in the Human world?"

"Yeah! We even have Astronauts!"

"What are astronauts?"

"There people who go into space!"

"What's...space?" You gotta be kidding me right? I decided to show him something. I grabbed his hand and kinda dragged him outside to the balcony.

"You see that?" I pointed to the vast black sky with white shiny specks.

"Yeah."

"That's Space. Or Outer Space. Stars are in Space. And the unique thing about it is that there is no up or down."

"No up or down? How come?"

"I dunno. I didn't really pay much attention in Astronomy."

"...that's strange."

"What?"

"The stars...the look different. Did they arrange themselves?"

"No. These aren't the same stars you see. I don't think anyone even knows how much stars there are. But out in Space, there's a whole universe waiting to be discovered."

"Really?"

"Yep. Human's haven't even discovered 1% of it!"

I thought gods would know more about space but whatever.

Riker's POV

After fighting with Red-Back Blue boy, I looked in the kitchen because I'm HUNGRY!

Hmm...no...no...not in the mood...huh? They have beer? I stared at the bottles of beer and grabbed it out of the covert.

I don't know what drived me to do this but I haven't ever tasted beer before and even though I'm 15 no one's gonna tell me 'no'...scratch that!

"Hey have you seen Hope or Apollon? They went off somewhere but they ha-...what are you doing?" Well speak of the devil, Blue Boy wants another beating!

"I dunno. What does it look like I'm doing?" I said casually taking a sip at the beer, it tasted disgusting but after a few I got used to it.

"Hey...didn't Thoth say that you're not supposed to be drinking that kinda stuff until you're 21? And aren't you 15?"

"Yeah. So?" I might be the toughest girl here and the most mature, but I'm actually the most wild out of the 3! Didn't see THAT coming now did you?

"And don't you get 'drunk' if you drink too much?"

"Yeah. So?"

He sighed in disappointment came over to my direction.

"Let me try it." I really don't care if I get his germs or basically had an in-direct kiss. I gave him the bottle and he drunk some.

"Ugh...this tastes awful! I like wine better."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard...why do they always send you to go get me?"

"I. Have. No. Clue."

"..."

"..."

"I'm bored."

"No sh*t."

Hope's POV

"Hey Apollon, I have an idea that we can do!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"1 word. Fireworks!"

"Huh?"

"I'll show you later, we need to get to the school store."

"No worries!" A Pegasus landed right where we were standing.

"Let's go Fairy!"

TIME SKIP

"Sorry we were gone so long guys!" Everyone was hanging out on the balcony.

"I don't care, I'm leaving!" Loki was about to jump the railing but a big boom almost shook the ground.

"We thought you would say that!" As I pointed to a blue and gold flower like sparks in the night sky.

"What are those?"

"Flowers?" Takeru asked.

"No dumbass, it's what we call Fireworks." Riker snapped.

I held up 3 packs of sparklers.

"And I got these! Wanna try them out?"

"Hell yeah!" Riker shouted as she jumped the balcony and took the sparklers out of my hands and ripped the plastic wrapping off as if it was her worst enemy.

Riker's POV

We were either lighting fireworks or playing with sparklers. Then an idea came to mind.

"Psst. Loki!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You wanna do a Sparklers sword fight with Blue boy?"

"Ooh! Sounds fun!"

"HEY BLUE BOY!" I yelled as we both surrounded him.

"Sword fight with these. Now."

"Oh you're on!" He was the first one to come at us, he was really good at this but with Loki's help we both managed to fight him off.

"You're pretty good...but not good enough!" I teased him.

"I would be better if it weren't for these tiny things!" Luckily I have been practicing Pencil sword fighting ever since I was in the 4th grade!

"Hey guys we're about to light the last one!" Taylor shouted. We gathered around the last one.

" 'Color Blizzard'? This should be good." Apollon wanted to light it so we stood back.

Once he lit it, we screamed at him like a mad man to get back just to scare him.

The firework was amazing. It was like the rainbow but in neon colors. We all clapped and celebrated for the last firework.

Even though it's not 4th of July, it pretty much seemed like it. After the fireworks, we went back to the school and we went to our dorms for the night.

'You won't defeat me!'

'Oh yeah? Lemme see what you got!'

'Ha! You want it? You got it!'

I remembered when Takeru and me were sword fighting, it's really fun hanging hanging out with him sometimes. I hope I get to see hi-...wait...

"...Well sh*t..."


End file.
